Minecraft war: development
November 3 2012 Today was a great day to work on our machinima for Minecraft. It was a war between the humans and monsters. Me and my crew was coming up with ideas for characters thigs like soldiers, pilots, miners, medics, construction workers, etc. But during the meet up some girl from middle school came up to ME to come up with 1 character but we didn't even know who he/she was! So we didn't know but we let her tell us the idea. The character was a female who was an orphan that was adopted by an executioner and what she does is take a battle axe, dig it into the enemy and turn it into a doll and add it to her collection. She is the Doll Maker. WE were really confused about the idea I mean who was the Doll Maker how old is she? The stranger said 12. I was just plain shocked about that idea I mean who would put a 12 year old girl into a war with guns explosions and monsters? Thats child abuse for the love of god! We seriously had no clue what this guy was on about. This idea confused me in two ways. One because its a fucking weird thing to do in minecraft even in the middle of a war. Two How can you turn a heavy metal robot into a fucking soft doll? I was pretty fucking confused at that point. November 17 2012 We secretly rejected the idea and locked it up so no one knows about this but we told our family and friends about it. We tried looking this thing up on search engines but we only found horror references about killers we knew why we rejected this. I cancelled next weeks meet up to find more information but I found none so I just deleted all the Doll Makers data. Upon doing so we were looking for her then we found her and tell what we did. We told the girl that to many people complained about the udea and we gotta get rid of it. She was pissed off that she started to rage at us. " WHAT NO DON'T FUCKING GET RID OF HER!" She yelled.What the hell? How did she know that she would get all worked up like this? So we didn't really care so we continued making artwork of the weapons. The following weapons are the guns/melee weapons with actual artwork: Battle Rifle Bat Minigun Katana Wrench and so on. But in order to do this machinima we have to make and install a shit load of mods like blood, aether, more weapons, more monsters, character models, smart moving, guns, etc. Their was a couple of errors that we spotted that could have total impact on this machinima. We don't know if we actually should add regualr mobs from Minecraft like pigs, cows, wolves etc. But we are going to add different golems made out of other materials like glass, wood, diamond, all that stuff. November 20, 2012 It was only three days after my last entry but something made me rethink of adding that Doll Make r character because she was the only person with a battle axe as well as a minotaur, so we still bought the battleaxe in but we found out that if we add this Doll Maker she would be like fucking god modded like turning a heavy steel robot into a soft plushie like the description says. But when we checked the data of our machinima, apparently the heavy steel robot is not hostile for some odd reason like someone hacked it, but we didn't think to much about it. Oh my god. When I got home I just felt so glad that the Doll Maker is no longer in my head. Everytime I think about that doll maker I always get a headache that bitch who came up with this really blew my brains out. Then I found out that when I got rid of the Doll Maker when she yelled at us for getting rid of it the way s he said it sounded like she didn't care about the idea at all! So she made another idea but I wasn't gonna listen so I just stood there listening to "BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA!" God this gets anno ying but I payed attention to 1 ;art. The idea was an enemy monster and an enitre new army that is humans. So I said ok and she named the monster Raptorous."WHAT!?" I said. What is a Raptorous? "Its sounds like a fucking dinosaur" The girl said "it is" What the hell. This is getting old. Now the new Army's name. The name is The resistance. -_- "The resistance of what?" I asked. She replied with this shit. "There is no type of resisstance thats just its name". I just don't get it. So I just ignored every other detail that she said and continued with everything else. So it was 2 months and we were in 2013 (the modern year) most of this was good like I had fun making this machinima or parody whatever you want to call it. We bought thebattleaxe that the doll maker had and use the thread and needle for a crafting item not a weapon so dont try killing monsters with it. The raptorous was kind of a cool idea so i implemented that. Final entry This here is my last entry on my minecraft war development I had fun making this it will have its own mod (just incase if you didn't know when I said the thread and needle is a crafting item dont try killing monsters with it) but anyways I felt glad of my self and I continued on peacefuly on working on other machinimas for other games (like COD CastleMiiner Z and total Miner forge) Category:Developments